You Too
by LittleFrangipani
Summary: Deadliest Catch. One shot involving Edgar leaving for Dutch; giving his goodbyes to his daughter/OC. Rated M due to only one (but strong) profanity.


Disclaimer: I own nothing... But the laptop I write from -.-'

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic that I have shared. Criticism is most welcome as this is something I don't do often.

* * *

She stood back; watching as her father squeezed the life out of his three youngest children, planting kisses all over his baby girls face before he finally got to his feet and looked to his eldest daughter, her height matching his as she shifted on her feet.

Even now at twenty-five, she still hadn't gotten used to the goodbyes knowing that it could quite possibly be the last time to do so. Unlike her father she wasn't good with showing affection; somehow she had managed to don the traits of her uncle Sig.

She loved her father dearly, bonded better with him than her mother; she had gotten into cars and loved tinkering away on an engine with her father. It didn't involve any emotional requirements and for that she figured she just ended up not showing affection.

She shoved her hands into her jean pockets, one eye closing as the wind whipped her stray brunette hairs into her face. "So I guess we'll finish that car of yours when I get back, huh?" Edgar offered his daughter as she stood in front of him; an unreadable expression he had grown to know as concern brewing within his oldest child.

For the most part, he had given up trying to be overly affectionate towards her; although her reactions being similar to Sig's did give him some amusement and would wrap an arm around her at family gatherings just to see her cringe and shift uncomfortably.

She nodded, and gave him a small, half smile. "Sounds good. I'll uh; I'll try not to work on it until you get back." She replied; the scratching at the back of her neck showed him her growing discomfort.

"You stay out of trouble as well; I don't need your mom giving me stories of all the guys trying to impress you while I'm gone." He offered with a chuckle; trying desperately for a response.

"Dad!" She huffed, shaking her head; wanting nothing more than to just tuck her arms under his and steal a quick hug. It had just become so foreign to her that even the thought made her cringe; she wouldn't know how to give the hug even though she wanted to.

He sighed; dropping his head briefly before looking passed his daughter; Sig wrapping up his two daughter's in his arms with an exceptionally large smile as he gave his goodbyes to his own family.

She too stole a quick glance behind her to see what had taken her father's attention. She let out a small breath; guilt racking her mind as she watched her uncle smother his daughters.

"Ok, well… take care kid; I'll see you when we get back." Edgar said in defeat; taking one last look at his daughter as she turned back to face him. He cupped her cheek with one hand and gave her a quick and gentle peck on the forehead; ignoring her body tense slightly from the gesture.

"Be good." He added; giving her a whack on the shoulder; a more fatherly-son move and one she was comfortable with, as he slung his duffle bag onto his shoulder and turned to the boat.

He tossed his bag onto the deck and grabbed the railing; pausing as he took a breath and fought to keep his composure. Just as he began to lift a foot to heave himself over the railing he was stopped.

"Dad, wait." He stopped and turned at the call of his daughter; her light-footed steps barely heard against the docks as she jogged up to him.

She stood in front of him, noticeably uncomfortable as she awkwardly raised a hand; the jerking of her arm due to her mind running a million miles an hour, she had no idea what she was doing but so desperately trying to make an effort of reaching out to her father.

He rested both feet back on the dock and turned to his daughter with a quizzical expression; ignoring his brother's call to get on the boat. Opie season could wait another few seconds; or even hours at this point.

"Be careful." She finally spoke, her words just above a whisper as she struggled to make eye contact with her father; the man she utterly adored yet couldn't find a way of letting him know.

Edgar's head jerked back uncontrollably as his brow furrowed slightly; his head ducking down the slightest to gain eye contact with his daughter. "What was that?" He questioned; unsure of whether he in fact did hear her correctly.

He risked resting both hands on her shoulders as she bit the inside of her cheek. "I um… I heard the weather will be rough this year. Come home safe, ya know." She explained; glancing up at her father and gave a shoulder a shrug to keep things casual.

Edgar seemed to have lost his voice; his jaw moving without words as he took in his daughter's concern; removing his hand only briefly to raise a warning index finger behind him in Sig's general direction when he began to holler once more for his youngest brother to board ship.

"Honey..." Edgar paused; after years of wanting an emotional connection with his daughter, he now didn't know how to respond. The tears forming at the corner of her blue eyes is what really threw him for a loop.

She took a breath; her body rigid as Edgar wrapped his arms around her; a fatherly hand rubbing the back of her wind-knotted hair as he smiled. Tears pricking at his own eyes and he laughed as she managed to tap a hand against his back.

He held back the urge to joke about Sig being her father and instead enjoyed the moment in silence; noting his brother had since stop his barking to get his arse on the boat.

As the two pulled apart Edgar noting his wife; hands held at her trembling lips and teary eyed, she too overwhelmed by the sudden change in their daughter. His attention turned back to his daughter as she cleared her throat; a sure sign her discomfort hadn't diminished.

"I'll be back before you know it. You know I love ya kid." He smiled; rubbing his hands against her arms before finally hopping the railing.

"I uh…" She paused; keeping her gaze on her father as the boat began to slowing pull away from the boat; Sig's skills evident in the smooth glide across the water. "You too." She called out; giving him a shy wave knowing the families both on and off the boat had all heard.

Edgar chuckled; giving his girl a salute, the two words spoke clearly to him as she along with the others on the dock grew smaller as the boat tugged further and further from their loved ones.

He hadn't noticed his brother Norman come up beside him until he leant forward and rested his forearms on the railing. "First for everything huh?" Norman noted flatly as he looked out onto the water.

Edgar held his stance; smile still spread across his face. "My kid loves me." He chuckled; shoving his hands into his pockets with an impressed expression. "She told me she loved me."

Norman stood up right; a small grin of his own. "Only took twenty-five years." He teased as he gave his younger brother a whack across the back.

"Fuck, now I _really_ can't wait to get home." Edgar groaned; the two sharing a quiet chuckle as they made their way into the house.


End file.
